The technical field is related to memory devices, e.g., nonvolatile memory (NVM) devices.
Nonvolatile flash memory devices with multi-time programmability and one-time programmable (OTP) memory devices have been introduced for beneficial use in a number of applications where customization is required for both digital and analog designs. These applications include firmware program code, data storage, encryption key, reference trimming, manufacturing ID, security ID, and many other applications. Embedding flash memory or OTP memory within standard FINFET logic semiconductor process nonetheless comes at the expense of some additional add-on processing steps.